The Legendary mysterious demon's
by Inuyasha-sama
Summary: this story is about 2 demons trying to kill inuyasha and a mysterious demon comes....what will happen...read and find out
1. The 2 unkown demons!

I'm sorry but in this story shippo is dead.I just wanted to make it that way..and I don't own any of the inuyasha characters but I wished I did. Rumiko takahashi does so read and review  
Chapter 1: The 2 legendary demons genet and slayer  
  
It was a sunny afternoon in feudal Japan kagome, InuYasha, and the gang were walking down a dirt road, when they heard a loud scream "what the hell is that!" said inuyasha as he covered his ears. "I don't know?" said kagome as she was on ground cause of the piercing scream, "kagome are you all right?" asked miroku and sango together as they looked at her and they were covering there ears to, "I'm ok I think.??" answered kagome in a sorta yelling voice so miroku and sango could hear her over the loud scream. Inuyasha uncovered his ears and helped kagome up and then the screaming stopped, "kagome get on your bike, we are going to find out were that scream came from and why" said inuyasha as he watched kagome get on her bike then he sped off "wait for us inuyasha!" screamed miroku, sango and kagome all at once. When they got there they found 5 dead wolfs and two demons standing there, one was about 5'9 she had purple hair, yellow eyes, fangs and a huge sword on her back with 2 huge black angel like wings. The male demon had long black hair, purple eyes, and two huge swords on his back with 2 ruffled and torn black angel like wings, he also had little white lights surrounding him. "Well genet looks like we have company," said the male demon, "should I take care of them, brother?" said the female demon, "yes," said the male demon slightly. "My name is genet and this is my brother slayer" genet said staring at inuyasha, "haha..Then ill hack both of you to pieces," said inuyasha in a cocky voice. Genet pulled her sword from her back and it lit on fire, she ran at inuyasha, inuyasha pulled out tetsusaiga, "ha is that suppose to scare me" she said as she slashed inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha stood there "what..the hell" he said surprised "I was guarding with the tetsusaiga how could she hit me?' "well you should look again" answered genet, inuyasha looked and the tetsusaiga was gone "what the..?". Genet jumped back and put her sword into the sheath again, after that she put out her hands and 50 fireballs come out, inuyasha tried desperately to dodge them but got hit by most of them also one hit a tree and it fell on kagomes bike "oh now your going to get it!" said kagome as she pulled a arrow into her bow. "well..well..well what do we have here" said genet as she turned her attention to kagome kill the half breed and the monk and ill take care of the women genet tuned her attention back to inuyasha, which his arm was bleeding pretty badly "damn you to hell!" said inuyasha as he was gripping his arm "I can still kill you, Genet", inuyasha gathered as much strength as he could manage and ran at genet IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER inuyasha hit genet square in the chest but it didn't even leave a mark ".." Inuyasha just stared. "haha..foolish half breed" said genet as she punched inuyasha in the stomach sending him flying through a tree. 


	2. Inuyasha's Untapped power

This is my second chapter of my first fanfic so read and review.ok hope you enjoy  
  
Last time inuyasha and the gang met 2 fierce demons genet and slayer  
  
Chapter 2: Inuyasha's untapped power  
  
Inuyasha lay there unconscious against the tree "inuyasha!!" screamed kagome as she ran over to him "k..a..g..o..m..e" said inuyasha in a muffled voice. "That's it!" said kagome as she got up and put a arrow onto her bow and fired, genet stared at the arrow as it pierced the armor in her chest, she stood there with blood dripping on the ground, she put her hand on the arrow and a huge blast of sacred energy blew her through a tree. Inu-Yasha stood up holding his chest, he walked over to genet and picked her up and punched her in the face sending here flying into a rock. She got up with blood on her face and her armor had broken off and showing a purple under shirt, genet put out her hands once again and fired 50 more fireballs and they hit inuyasha and he got thrown back,he skidded and stopped. "he..he" said genet as she ran at inuyasha and shoved her sword through his already pierced chest and caused him to fly back once more, inuyasha grabbing the sword and broke it in half. "my.sw..sword!" screamed genet as she stared at the broken handle and about 10inches of a blade, kagome,miroku and sango walked over to inuyasha and stood in front of him. "so more people to kill" said genet weakly, she out her hands once more and instead of fireballs came sharp spikes, they hit kagome in the arm, they hit miroku the leg and the last spike hit sango in the chest, they all fell down in a instant. Inuyasha stood up "you killed my friends!" shouted inuyasha the wind around the place started to pick up, inuyasha's eyes turned blue and he ran at genet with so much speed that to genet it felt like nothing but she noticed the inuyasha was behind her and she had 6 claw marks on her chest and she started to disappear. With the last bit of energy she had she grabbed inuyasha and sent 50,000 bolts of lighting through his body, he fell to the ground with his top kimono shirt burnt off revealing a scar were goshinki and cut him, after that genet fell down and died. 


	3. The Mysterious Hanyou Yu

So I am back and with my 3 chapter of my 1 fanfic. So if you read the 1,2 chapter you know what is happening  
  
So now genet it dead, kagome, miroku and sango and so called dead and inuyasha is badly wounded.  
  
Chapter 3: The Mysterious Hanyou named Yu Inuyasha lay on the ground with smoke rising from him, he didn't feel very good after that lighting attack, he opened his eyes slightly to see kagome and the others still laying there but genets body was gone. He closed his eyes again and just layed there he thought what happens if kagome and the others are dead what's going to happen to the sacred jewel ,it must have been hour before he heard a slight hovering noise he opened his eyes again to see. A person hovering above him with black hair and 2 (about 6in) fox ears sticking out of his bushy spiked up black hair, he had a brown tail, he was wearing a white shirt and puffy black pants with a brown belt(his shirt was tucked in), his eyes were purple inuyasha also noticed he had a 4 foot sword in a sheath on his back and he smiled "are you alright?" he said in a nice calm voice. Inuyasha said in a slight calm but frustrated voice "umm..I think so?', the figure pulled inuyasha up and he stopped hovering and stood on the ground "hi my name is Yu" he said in a calm relaxing cheerful voice, just then a fist came out of nowhere and hit Yu in the face causing inuyasha to fall down again and Yu to hit a tree. Yu got up and rubbed his head, he pulled his sword from his sheath and he stood in a sorta weird stance and his sword lit up white, he looked at the shadowed figure the punched him "ok who are you and what have you done to these people?" asked Yu in a serious voice. "ha I am slayer brother to genet who those people killed" slayer pointed to those bodies(inuyasha, kagome, sango and miroku), inuyasha got up on his knee and said "ya.right..genet wanted..to..kill us so we fought back" , inuyasha turned his head to Yu and stared. Yu looked back and inuyasha and ran at slayer Chaos of the fallen hanyou's Yu shouted and all these swords appeared and they stabbed slayer, then Yu's sword went through slayer's stomach. There was a huge surge of energy and slayer flew and hit a tree. 


	4. The fight between slayer and Yu and the ...

Ok so if you read my fanfic you know what is happening and I like my new char. I put in  
  
So a new char has been introduced, his name is Yu he is a mysterious lonely hanyou.  
  
Chapter 4: The fight between slayer and Yu and the fallen Inuyasha  
  
Slayer lay there with blood dripping onto the moist ground, he got up and he groaned, Yu was standing there his eyes were yellow (his whole eye) instead of purple he had fangs now, he also had blood on his sword. Slayer pulled out his sword and all these souls came out of nowhere and they were surrounding his sword, he ran at Yu and tried to stab him but Yu knew he was going to attack and he dodged it. Yu gave a little growl and slashed slayer's sword, the force of the slash-cracked slayer's sword. Slayer stared at his sword, Yu disappeared and then reappeared behind slayer and punched him in the back of the neck, slayer stumbled then fell over but when he fell over he didn't realize till after that his own sword went through him. Slayer got up once more and put out his hand, his sword turned into energy and reformed into the hand he had put out "well.well.well..." said slayer in a sorta evil voice, Yu stood there shocked suddenly Yu felt a pain in his face he just then realized the slayer had sent a huge energy blast at him and it hit. Yu recoiled and fire multiple energy balls back and it hit slayer in the wound he already had and they exploded sending slayer up into the air then he hit the ground with so much force that it created a crator. Slayer got up he ran at Yu, Yu put out his sword and slayer ran right into the blade and he fell down. After about 1 minute slayer died, kagome and the others got up "who is he?" they all said at once, "I am Yu a mysterious hanyou" replied Yu then he disappeared with a POOF.  
  
I'll create a new chapter or a new story soon. 


End file.
